There has been proposed a digital camera that extracts a current-state operation explanation from the manual data stored in the memory when help mode is selected, for example, when the help mode is selected during split aperture imaging, it extracts an item of how to use a check box used at the time of split aperture imaging, or when the help mode is selected during date setting, it extracts an explanation of how to use a spin box used at the time of setting a date, and displays the operation explanation on the display unit (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).